Koei's Bane 2
by SilentNinja
Summary: The long awaited return of Zhao Yun. Having finished promotions in China with Zhen Ji, the 'in'famous posterboy of the aging Dynasty Warriors franchise prepares for the release of Dynasty Warriors 9 at the Koei Building. Life as a Three Kingdoms celebrity reaches it's anticipating crisis and it starts with a fictional character...Several Guest Stars! On Hiatus
1. The posterboy returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. But Koei doesn't own the ROTK novel as the game is loosely(Well POORLY loose) based on it. Still, the history been written. I also don't own Fatal Fury and King of Fighters especially Mai Shiranui who is a DOA 5 guest character. King of Glory(Arena of Valour to the west) by Tencent and Knights of Valour by IGS.

Koei's Bane 2

Chapter 1: Return of the 'Posterboy'

* * *

 _Before the pair returns.._

Three women were seen standing outside the parking lot from the Koei Building. One appears calm and esteemed, the second appears skewed and snarky, and the third instill pure hatred. The third who came to meet the two former ladies had learned much about what happened coming from those two. One, whose name was Lady Du, a concubine of Cao Cao formerly Lu Bu's officer Qin Yilu's wife who only appears in ROTK game series along with the second woman, Lady Guo also referred as Empress Wende of Cao Wei by Cao Pi.

"As I've said before, she used him to cover her declining popularity in the Warriors franchise due to how much she drastically changed since her debut," Guo Nuwang stated.

Lady Du added another reason, "Her sole purpose for divorcing Cao Pi was to gain her independence with Zhao Yun, but it's more like she wants to manipulate her feelings for him to get back at Cao Pi."

The third woman's face grew agitating. She didn't want to believe it because she was on good terms with Lady Zhen since the Musou Blast meeting and her exposure on Chinese games; she had a budding stat with her.

"How….dare she! How dare she tries to manipulate Zhao Yun as her pawn?! I thought she's different to them!"The third woman raises her fist and slammed it against the car's trunk viciously.

Lady Guo smiled chastity. That woman's rage reminded of her brother's and it satisfies her to witness the crazy woman's hatred for Zhen Ji just as much as Lady Guo despise her the same.

"Lady Ma, now that you know your man been stolen from her, will you help us break them up? She continues to embarrass the entire Wei group with her liability after her divorce. To ensure she know her place in the group, she must remain a hopeless loner," Guo Nuwang persuaded Ma Yunlu after the latter cease her extorting rage on her fist.

Ma Yunlu, the sister to Ma Chao, the 2nd most popular Shu character scrolled her gaze towards the two women in front of her, "I will make her pay for manipulating Zilong! She don't deserve such a good man who fought and struggled very hard to show the right example! She is a whore just as her reputation with her previous husband states!"

Her expression shows her utter disgust of having anything to do with Zhen Ji in Three Kingdoms media made this whole situation personal. Even her tragedy was hardly comparable to the lost of her entire family. Ma Yunlu stormed out of the parking towards the Koei Building's main lobby.

The two women watched as the sister of Ma Chao who wears a silver mail and purple scarf with a white feathered circle and wolf skinned belt stormed inside the building.

"What a dangerous woman…" Lady Du remarked.

"Hmph! Femme Fatale my ass! Have you read Fu's bio on the Dynasty Warriors 9 page, I can't believe she's still taking that role that was meant for myself in history! Just what did she do for the great Wei? Have rough sex with Zihuan when he was on his late teens! She's good with her body, the best China had seen 1,800 years ago!" Guo Nuwang started moving her feet to the building's main lobby followed by her assistant Du as she continues talking, "The rest of the years after giving Zihuan the heir he sought and the power that he dreamed of, she grew distance from us all! She loath to Bian like a crying child needed her mother's comfort and then if something happened to mother, she'll be all alone because she could never grow comfortable with Cao Cao and Cao Pi's greatness! Now the games give the exact opposite of her life story…to make those atrocious facts become meaningless because she's Cao Pi's wife. The wife of the most powerful kingdom! The BEST Kingdom! Am I suppose to be forgotten in history, Du?"

Lady Du scoffed at the notion of forgetting who helped Cao Pi become the Emperor of China, "No, you deserve to be recognized, Guo."

"Preciously," She scrolled her gaze towards Lady Du while walking. As they went inside, they soon heard Lady Ma's fury echo the hallway.

The voice of the anger tsundere startled Lady Guo as she exchanged looks with her companion. It was truly terrifying in motion.

"Is she this angry like her brother?" Guo Nuwang blinked.

Lady Du looked out the hallway where the voice was coming from and spoke, "She may have some enormous desire for Zhao Yun's heart and felt betrayed by Zhen's compassion."

Guo Nuwang chuckled, "Hahaha, I feel sorry for her. Though, she's so dangerous, I might have to convince Wang Yi to deal with her in the future. She hates the Ma family as much as I hate Zhen."

They continue walking to find the Wei group as the morning atmosphere inside the building changes from shadows near the pillars and windows in the main lobby till it gets to noon.

 _Now…._

Fans were standing in the waiting lobby at one of the airport terminals. They have their cameras set and post signs with the words 'Zhao Yun be my boyfriend?' on them. Several post signs are all directly on Zhao Yun.

Inside the airplane Zhao Yun was on, he took his baggage from the cabinet above his seat. With him was an elegant looking woman wearing a blue dress with a white flowery collar. The skirt design has her right leg reveal and there's the full alluring wave of her appearance.

"Luo, have you checked the floor for anything being lost that belongs to the passengers next to us?" Zhao Yun asked her.

She scanned the seats from behind her and in front while Zhao Yun placed his baggage and her purse on the seat. They were on the economy class row. As celebrities from ancient history, they're trying to be more like the middle class folks despite the endorsing wealth they shared together since becoming lovers.

"I don't see anything lost and I made sure I didn't lose my phone to call Wang Zhaojun after we left from China," she replied after doing a search.

He then pull both objects off the seat and prepare to leave the plane. She follow him diligently. The stewardess and the pilot bowed to them politely.

"Thank you for joining aboard, Zhao Yun. Oh and please I'd like you to sign this autograph for my son!" The pilot asked.

"It'll be my pleasure, sir," Zhao Yun took out his pen and signed.

The stewardess also have a word with the woman next to Zhao Yun, "Lady Zhen, I thought you'll be dating Cao Zhi. Rumors must have been wrong after all, baoqian."

Zhen Ji shook her head and giggled, "Not at all, madam. Zhi and I do continue to be brother and sister despite the divorce. He's still a 'kid' and is taking it easy with Cui. It's their second chance together."

The pair soon left and what awaits them was the incoming fanfare. Unaware of what lies ahead, Zhao Yun continues to be happily contempt with the promotions at Tencent games. The working atmosphere was different than in KoeiTecmo. Zhen Ji felt the same way except she got the greater ovation.

"But, the English version should have been the same as the Chinese version Zilong. Lu Bu and Diaochan are the only ones in the English version as of now," Zhen Ji told him while they're walking across the airport lounge.

"I know and we've talked about this months ago, Luo. At least, they have the leverage to localize the game," Zhao Yun's voice turned rough when he said that. It wasn't great news to them when they found out about the localization, but nevertheless, the game came out in the west.

The changes between east and west were mind blogging despite most Chinese historical figures in the Chinese version were commonly known in the west, but to the company's concerns with localization and the fact that the game gets scorned for being a League of Legends clone, King of Glory as it's name was in the east, became an entirely different game as Arena of Valour.

"They had the leverage to rip off our western fans, Zilong…" Zhen Ji glared at him.

"They can still play as us in the chinese version, Luo. I'm more worried about players exhausting themselves from playing. They should take some breaks by eating and sleeping. The government in our birth country is very sensitive over this," Zhao Yun mentioned the recent news on a player's death from playing the Chinese version.

Zhen Ji was also saddened by the news and was indifferent to the risks on competitive gaming fuel by addiction. No one should die from that while enjoying themselves in peace.

"Let's go get our briefcase from the cargo," Zhao Yun said.

The airport was swarming with passengers. When they reach the cargo aisle, Zhao Yun went to get their briefcase while Zhen Ji looks after the baggage Zhao Yun carries with during their flight. Minutes passed during that and the convey where their briefcase has been transported to reveal the big brown baggage along with another one that's purple.

Zhao Yun reached both of his hands and carried two of them to the surprise of the observers revealing his strength. He's been carrying gallons of water during his exercises all year.

Zhen Ji was checking her cell for an incoming message from Cai Wenji about their story script on the latest Dynasty Warriors game including their informal clothes. She checked the Dynasty Warriors 9 website to see Zhao Yun's informal clothes.

Her reaction was a plausible one, "He can dress scholarly, but alas it's Dynasty Warriors."

Zhao Yun approaches her with their luggage while she's viewing the webpage on her cell. Pretending to be interest in what she's seeing, he spoke, "Anything thing that has to do with me could be more of the same old same old."

"Honestly, there's more about you than just your spear," Zhen Ji sighed.

"My spear or your legs, which is deadlier?" Zhao Yun gave her the purple briefcase while she's looking.

"I can use ki to make my kicks stronger than Zhu Rong and Shangxiang, but your spear is faster. They've made me slower than I was on the previous games Zilong. By the way, does this attire look appropriate to you?" Zhen Ji showed him his informal wear on the upcoming game.

At first, he's envious to see his informal clothes, since he barely take his armor off in lores. Knights of Valour was the game where he fights on informal wear throughout the series till the reboot. However, upon scanning the costume design….

"Wait a minute, this is something Wong Fei Hung would wear. Since I met him during the King of Glory promotion. Why would a Qing Dynasty design be in 3rd century?" Zhao Yun studied the attire hardly.

"Hey, I'm the one dressed out of place from Sino period. My oldest costume is a hermitage to Thai and Cambodia royalty," Zhen Ji pouted.

Zhao Yun was unsure if he's ok with the informal clothes or not. The design is too modern to be natural in a period a thousand years ago.

"Even Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are dressed accurately…." Zhao Yun sighed.

Zhen Ji clicked to Cao Pi's profile and showed his informal wear. She pretend not to read all of Zihuan's bio as it's cringy to read. However, Zilong stopped to read the bio of the Emperor of China himself.

"Wisdom of the next generation…" Zhao Yun mumbled loudly.

"It's all gibberish! He should be called The Greatest Asshole in Wei!" Zhen Ji gritted her teeth angrily.

He continues reading the rest of Cao Pi's bio looking even more grim by the description. Condescending he'd be, but compare to himself, Cao Pi was suppose to be The Chosen One. He checked his own bio to compare it with Cao Pi's.

"My bio is very short. Just like how Chen Shou had wrote my bio despite growing up when Zhuge Liang was still alive," Zhao Yun frowned.

"Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei's are slightly more detailed than yours," Zhen Ji said.

Zhao Yun showed a look of disinterest, "It's no surprise, thus they're the ones that lead the original novel. Sima Yi and Cao Cao are their antagonists."

"Ma Chao has a longer bio," Zhen Ji added.

"He's Ma Teng's son. His connections to the Qiang and Xianbei, along with Han Shui made him well known. I'm just some ordinary joe," Zhao Yun grunted.

"I can hardly like this guy for who he did to Wang Yi, Zilong," Zhen Ji gave another look at Ma Chao's bio disgusted.

"But, everyone felt bad for him losing his father and brothers unjustly," Zhao Yun uttered.

"Ugh…even Cao Hong can get away with being a scumbag in history because he's relate to Cao Cao," Zhen Ji switched to Xin Xianying's bio.

They see Xin Xianying's bio for the first time. She is the new Jin character, deserving for her debut in the main series after appearing in Musou Blast. Zhen Ji is happily satisfied with her add.

"She's Xin Pi's daughter and her father is someone I disregard," Zhao Yun crossed his arms showing a stoic pose.

"Hehehe, she's nothing like her father," Zhen Ji cooled.

Zhen Ji sounded like she got a girl to mentor in the games now. But, Zhao Yun still felt an animosity over Xin Pi's name mentioned in Xin Xianying's bio. He thought about the people he respected and the ones he had no regard for. Now he's trying to let bygones be bygones with Yuan Shao.

"We ought to get back into the Koei Building and prepare for the new game. I hope to heaven I'm not getting anymore hate than I had since being the posterboy because of the 'Land of Benevolence' storyline," the pair soon took their luggage and prepare to leave the airport.

Without any knowledge of the crowd coming at the airport lobby upon leaving the terminal, fans rushed into their way towards the exit.

"It's Zhao Yun!"

"Zhao Yun!"

"Why isn't Zhao Yun dating Diaochan!?"

"What kind of outfit he's wearing? It's not from Dynasty Warriors"

"Zhen Ji looks so different."

The pair exchanged blinks before they turn to the crowd to assess the situation. Zhao Yun whispered into Zhen Ji's ear.

"I didn't know this becomes a part of being a celebrity…" Zhao Yun whispered unchantically.

"I read from kpop news that this is becoming a trend these days. It's called airport fashion," Zhen Ji explained to him.

"Airport fashion?" Zhao Yun gasped. Fans started taking pictures of the pair while pausing for a couple of minutes.

"We'll change into our Dynasty Warriors costumes when we get back, Zilong. For now, enjoy this part of the fandom as we are wearing our outfits from a different game," Zhen Ji starts moving with her left hand on her hips and walk like a glamorous fashionsta. Her King of Glory attire needed this attention.

"Hey whore, go back to your loser husband! We're here for Zilong!"

"Zhao Yun, please dump her for Diaochan or Ma Yunlu!"

"No, he and Ma Chao should be the OTP."

The shouting and rude comments on his lady had made him feel distraught by this crowd. What's even worse was that they didn't know Zhen Ji was divorced. He followed Zhen Ji from behind struggling to ignore the most profanity remarks.

"This more than I could bear getting hated…" Zhao Yun groaned.

"Their comments don't weight on my real personality, Zilong. Just relax and enjoy this uncharted experience," Zhen Ji smiled.

"I'll enjoy this if they don't harass you with bad comments, Luo," Zhao Yun continued following her through the crowd towards the airport exit.

They soon escape the crowd, not before someone echoed the last remark:

"Go Go Dragon Ranger!"

Zhao Yun turned face behind the front door of the airport entrance. He wonder what on earth was all that nonsense coming from. What has Koei done to him this time?

"I believe that last remark was coming from the trailer where you transform from your informal clothes into your battle armor. It's a shout out to a Japanese TV show Super Sentai," Zhen Ji explained to him.

"…" He didn't say a word during the pause. They continue to reach the bus that arrives from its stop a couple of yards away from the airport. Their destination is to the car rental.

Back inside the airport, a Japanese woman who wore blue shorts and a red tank top was slowly dragging her briefcase across the terminal. She appears bitter coming out of vacation from a very bad day.

"I swear I'll beat her this time. It didn't suit me to play by moba rules, so a one on one old fashion fight by fighting game rules will apply. Hai! I'll show her the true style of Shiranui ninjitsu at the Koei Building!" The Japanese woman continued trailing her way out of the airport alone.

 _At the Koei Building…_

All 5 groups were dressed in their Dynasty Warriors 9 attire except those who were yet to be announced. While everyone costume is different, some people have acquired the same weapon as the other.

This isn't a concern for Shu as they're known to be the spear kingdom. Half the roster wield spears and halberds, except Zhuge Liang, Xu Shu, Liu Bei, Pang Tong, Liu Shan, and Xing Cai.

"This rapier had bore me since my debut. I want my dragon chair back…" Liu Shan frowned.

Xing Cai couldn't continue hearing his whining, "I told you before, you'll get your chair back in the expansion. We're all getting remade by the new battle system! Please pay attention to gameplay details next time! Everyone here already knows about the flow system, so each of us will have an unique flow during the combo phrase."

"But comboing with a chair is awesome! Even Sima Zhao finds that unique in the battlefield. Now I'm just a boring character again," Liu Shan said.

Xing Cai didn't want to hear it no more and listened to the reception from her half brother Bao. He has a new weapon replacing his one handed frail sword. However…

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I rather be a clone of my father than wielding something that doesn't suit my arsenal at all!" Zhang Bao shrugged.

Xu Shu studied the weapon to guest that the person who will become worst character had already been affirmed. That is a very big ball n chain hammer, something Dian Wei could have possession with.

"And this cudgel. Isn't this the most terrible weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 before I debuted four years ago? The lost of my previous weapon could ruin my character…" Guan Yinping showed her weapon for the latest game.

Guan Suo reminded his sister he had once been a clone of Ling Tong, "I debuted with the nunchunks, but my abilities were weaker than Ling Tong's until I wield sabatons…."

Zhang Bao dropped his new weapon on the floor feeling disappoint with Koei's decision to make him the worst character. Most of his moveset in 8 is gone, same for Yinping. Bao make his argument valid, "If they want to redo the entire system at least make one of us relate to our fathers shared weapon! Why this inconsistent weapon? Am I suppose to be the Dian Wei of Shu now?!"

"I'm with Bao! These kinds of weapons would apply to the Wei guys. Bao and I are legacy characters that can inherit the moves of our fathers," Guan Yinping said as she came next to Zhang Bao.

Zhuge Liang could understand their disappointment(and ignoring the fact that his wife had redone her hair). There could have been better choices to translate their old gameplay style into the new system or to clone them with their fathers. Yinping's double stone frail doesn't take much data to translate into the new system and Bao could have been a pike user until they bring back his flail sword in the expansion.

"I believe they rushed to put the three of you into the game without much effort to transfer the old data from DW 8 Empires into the new gameplay. So the least they compromised was retaining the weapons that were easier to input," Zhuge Liang analyzed.

Pang Tong shrugged, "That's what the assumption of laziness is old friend."

Fa Zheng scoffed at Koei's laziness, "Do we expect the transition to open world be any easier to progress? I'm here till I either get the same weapon as Jia Xu or retain my woven cloth."

Zhang Bao scanned the Shu group upon finding out that Guan Xing isn't here. Will Xing keep his weapon when he gets revealed?

"That leaves only Guan Xing and Fa Zheng now. The game will be complete by then, Shifu. I can't wait till I travel into Wei territory and possibly assassinate the members of the Sima family for the Prime Minister! For benevolence!" Jiang Wei grew excited for the upcoming game since its announcement last spring.

"For Benevolence," Zhuge Liang said as he prepare for another complain of Shu's story direction from Wei Yan.

"Meh…" Wei Yan turned away from the crowd.

 _An hour later…_

Two young men were watching the workers pass them by through the hall. One looks boyish and enthusiastic while the other looked rigid. Their outfits have a green giveaway making them appear as the men from Shu group.

"There's one 1 new character left to be reveal and we're being sidelined by Zhou Cang Bogong…" The boyish man sounded disappointed.

"There's still a chance for the expansion, but let's face it, Wang Ping. Zhou Cang made it because Guan Yu's storyline is getting complete. We're just left overs from an unfavorable period that would make Jiang Wei look bad. Most of the characters in Shu were all relate to the oath brothers and Xiaozhi is Zhuge Liang's rival," Zhang Yi whose style name is Bogong.

Wang Ping hates to admit that Zhou Cang is more preferable new Shu add now. The whole thing was underwhelming since his reveal. What's more, they are surprised to see him become a pretty boy.

"We'll never know what we'll look like in the main games compare to the spin off we debuted. Zhou Cang was supposed to be a hobo right?" Wang Ping frowned.

Zhang Yi grinned and gazed at Wang Ping, "Zijun, we're still historical compare to him."

Wang Ping puts himself into a thinking pose, "Yeah, if it still matters."

They continue observing the workers while standing there looking bored. The female worker waved at the two men smiling. They waved back like they're still working here. When she left, Wang Ping took a deep breath.

Outside the Koei Building, Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji got out of the car after an hour ride from the airport they left earlier. Zhao Yun felt so numb over the crowd of fans at the airport taking pictures of him and making unruly demands.

"Don't fret, Zilong. Every celebrity deals with their crazy fans inappropriate antics because that's fandom," Zhen Ji roll her gaze at Zhao Yun's unemotional demeanor.

"They're always rude to you, because you're my celebrity girlfriend since your divorce," He prepares to head for the front entrance right from the parking.

Zhen Ji shut the car door steadily and catches up with Zhao Yun hasty, "My fans, I mean, my fans from the Koei fandom called you a simpleton and wanted me to have nothing to do with you anymore. I never pay attention those remarks. Nothing is going to make me reconcile with Zihuan as long as they know why I died. They can't pretend to assume that Zihuan and I got into a misunderstanding. Everything about that incident been spinned for centuries just to compromise Zihuan's faults because of my son's prospective."

He turn face to her, "What about reviving your relationship with Yuan Xi?"

"That is a good idea, but Xi had enough pressure over his brothers egos to resume our relationship back to where we left off. There's a very good Chinese fanfic dedicated to Yuan Xi and I. I found about it on google. Anyway, there are more fics of us together based on our livehood at Hebei," Zhen Ji answered.

He remember the fics she showed to him during their King of Glory promotions in China. Some of them were good and there's a few that could have been better if not for the idea of…

"One fic made me abdicate Emperor Xian. I would never do that. If someone were to kill Liu Xie, then my long struggle to regain my clan's honor to the Han is over thus the idea to become an unifer may contrast," Zhao Yun told her.

Zhen Ji reassure his point on being portrayed a ruler in fanfiction, "You value honor and moral piety, above selfishness Zilong. Becoming emperor to the people will have positive reception. I respect you on that a lot."

He chuckled and they're finally at the glass entrance. He opened it for Zhen Ji to enter first and they were inside the Koei Building.

"One more thing, Luo. Being a Han loyalist does not make me a boring character. The problem about how I was written is due to the fact that I'm friends with Liu Bei. My existence gets in the way of Liu Bei's relevance. As long as writers stick to the original ROTK novelization, I will never evolve myself into a deeper character. Kongming, Xuande, and myself have different motivations on saving the Han Dynasty," Zhao Yun stopped walking and saw Wang Ping and Zhang Yi coming ahead of himself and Zhen Ji.

The two of them exchanged uneasiness in front of the older duo. Zhao Yun could see there's a problem since he and Zhen had left out of town for months. Zhen Ji too, could study their facial expression. Whatever it is, could be about the state of the Shu group.

"Big brother, we've been waiting for you to come back for months. Did you know about the 2017 Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll?" Zhang Yi asked.

Zhao Yun slowly put his hand in front of the younger duo, "First of all, I honestly don't concern myself with the poll. I'm 3rd in the west and 2nd in the eastern poll. However, nothing could change how I feel about the current direction of the Shu storyline. By the way, what had Koei done to me this time? Some crazy fan shouted out 'Dragon Ranger'."

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi both burst into laughter, "Hahah, it's that ridiculous Dynasty Warriors 9 teaser! I know you're getting tired from the exposures on Dynasty Warriors trailers, so Koei decided to give you a Super Sentai shout out just to hype up the game's release next year."

Zhao Yun grunted, "So now they start making asinine ideas on crossing over Three Kingdoms with the Power Rangers/Super Sentai universe."

"Is there anything precedent at Wei group?" Zhen Ji asked the duo.

Wang Ping spoke first, "Hmm, they're still celebrating after Guo Jia became number one in the eastern poll. Cao Xiu, Man Chong, and Xun Yun were added as new characters in Dynasty Warriors 9."

Zhen Ji's expression darkened, "So, one of Zihuan's underlings became official."

Zhang Yi spoke next, "And that's not the last of it. The Wei group became agitated over Sima Yi's exposure in Three Kingdoms media. He gets two TV dramas in one year."

Zhao Yun knew about Sima Yi's drama The Advisor's Alliance, but to have another one with him as a leading role? Zhen Ji was already aware of Cao Pi's inciting over Sima Yi's exposure.

"Wu are having this #MakeWuGreatAgain rally. It's like they take the slogan from Donald Trump that was viral and use it for their campaign to have more Wu based content in Koei," Wang Ping said.

Of course, the Wu group. They've been lacking more exposure on Three Kingdoms media than Wei and Shu because of the novel. Only Zhou Yu could have made this tenure as he was the designate hero of Jiangdong. Zhao Yun respects Zhou Yu a great deal, hopefully things are looking up for Wu now. Sun Shanxiang has at lot more words to express her anger on her character direction Post DW 6.

"Zhao Yun! I'm so glad you are finally back!"

The voice came from the flank of their position and they turn left to find a japanese blond man coming ahead towards them.

"Azai," Zhao Yun greeted.

"And Lady Zhen is here too! I have wonderful news for the both of you!" Nagamasa scrolled the four people staring at him.

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi decided it's time they head back after standing in the main lobby for hours. Still there's one more thing in Wang Ping's mind to tell the returning Shu group leader.

"Pardon us as we're about to head back to the Shu Group despite not making the cut in 9. Zilong, Zhuge Liang is taking over your place as acting group leader, but Wei Yan and Fa Zheng have no acknowledgement of him taking your place," Wang Ping informed.

Zhao Yun felt this coming, "Tell Kongming that I have return. Let Wenchang and Xiaozhi know too."

They both nodded and start walking directly to where the Shu group resides. With them gone, Nagamasa resume his conversation.

"Since Oichi and I got remarried, we've been going over with the legacy of the Azai clan from Chacha. Her sisters remain as spouses to the Kyogoku and Tokugawa families, so that leaves Chacha as the sole daughter in our family. Her son is a Toyotomi heir whom Oichi disregards as our grandson, however Chacha plead to her mother to conceive a son," Nagamasa told the story of what went on with Nagamasa and Oichi after getting remarried.

"So what happened to Oichi?" Zhen Ji asked.

"After months of talking and granting our eldest daughter's request. Oichi is finally pregnant with my legitimate heir!" Nagamasa prayed to the heavens in thanking him in this revival.

Zhao Yun joined him in congratulating, "I bless the two of you on this wonderful news my friend. Have you talked to the others from the Samurai Warriors and Nobunaga's Ambition side?"

"Chacha told Yukimura about it, so I expect Genjuro to spread the news to Kenshin and Shingen. This is a miracle, Zilong!" Nagamasa smiled.

"Getting children when you're pass 40 plus….technically, Zilong and I were over a thousand years old compare to Nagamasas and Oichi, so that makes them over five hundred years old. Sigh…if only Zilong proposed to me right now," Zhen Ji thought sadly. She's happy for Oichi and Nagamasa, yet sad that she's still a divorcee.

Zhen Ji did not know that Ma Yunlu had been eavesdropping during her return. She lurks from the hallway to the right unnoticed by the group. Blind hatred grew out of the woman like hellfire.

To be continue

* * *

A/N: I want to go back to Warlord's of Later Han. I want to go back to my Tekken fic. But, writing Koei Building skit is too much fun for me.

Zhao Yun takes a look at the Musou All Stars gamecapture of him with Toukiden's Oka romantically hugging him. To his impression, he's indifferent by the ship and the lady appears to resemble someone uncomfortably obvious. Her face is a dead give away.

Zhen Ji: She looks like Tamano without the wicked gaze and younger.

Zhao Yun: Is this a 'thing' now?

Zhen Ji: Tumblr and Deviant Art are now shipteasing.

Oka: I never thought I'd look like Tamano...

Tamano:...

Zhao Yun: It's definitely going to be a 'thing'.

Oka: All fluff aside, we're just two professionals saving a dying world in that game. Forgive me, Zilong.


	2. Ma Yunlu, The Anti-Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own them. SNK owns Mai Shiranui.

Koei's Bane 2

Chapter 2: Ma Yunlu, The Anti Zhen Ji

* * *

Zhen Ji took the news of Oichi's pregnancy with joy while Zhao Yun gave Nagamasa a congratulatory shoulder pat. While the three discuss the head of Azai his plans, there's a woman standing far away from their presence by the main lobby. She was embroiled with rage. It was not that of jealousy, but betrayal.

"Zilong, I'd like to talk to you alone about an important matter on this just between us," Nagamasa tone changed as the mood becomes seriously dire.

Zhao Yun nodded and turns to to Zhen Ji, "Luo, I'll be at the Shu group later. You can wait for me there. Will you be checking on the Wei group while Azai and I are going to discuss in private?"

"Later, I've decided to wait for you at the Shu group even if it means putting up with Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao's distaste for my presence there," Zhen Ji answered.

Zhao Yun gave only a frown regarding to the man he used to trust the most in history and the man people believed to be his 'friend' in the games. Just now, they heard the good news from their Sengoku friends and then all he has to worry about is what Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao believed the kind of person Lady Zhen was to them.

"Kongming doesn't believe you're a virtuous woman because of your marriage to Cao Pi and Mengqi hates the Cao family and among anyone relate to by marriage. Just stay in Zijun and Bogong's corner until I return," Zhao Yun told her.

"Sigh...it's not like I'm responsible for all the bad things Zihuan and Mengde had done to get this hated in ShuHan," Zhen Ji shook her head displeased.

She waved at the two men and proceed into the Shu group leaving Zhao Yun and Azai Nagamasa just the two of them alone in private.

"So what is it that's troubling you right now, my friend?" Zhao Yun looked at him concerned.

Nagamasa waited until Zhen Ji is no longer in sight. The woman that was eavesdropping them also followed her, but the men were unaware of her existence. After a brief silence, he so started a new conversation.

"Have you proposed to her yet?" Nagamasa winced.

"Oh…I would if the one thing that concerns me about her needs to be addressed. I can't propose to her without the permission of the most important person in her life to approve our relationship. So far, my son Guang already knew and Tong doesn't care since he's proud to have me as his father, the mother doesn't matter," Zhao Yun thought over the reaction from both of his sons.

"So, if her ex husband, Cao Zhi, Cao Cao, Lady Bian are not the problem, then….,"

Zhao Yun nodded, "….Rui."

"To the son, the mother matters. You needed Cao Rui's permission to propose to Zhen Ji. Is it this big of a problem, Yun?" Nagamasa looked at him concerned.

Zhao Yun reminisce the past when Cao Rui emerge from the sins of his father as the second Wei Emperor. It leaves a lot of things complicated in his late years till death.

"To have such a humble, wise, and elegant mother was a blessing, but the life Cao Rui lived had left a huge torn on her death. Cao Rui's propaganda was that the heroes his grandfather praise were the benevolence generals of righteousness. But his father's upbringing destroyed that reality. Our actions during the Han loyalist/Cao family contention make us the bad guys, Nagamasa," Zhao Yun turns around to watch the afternoon sun radiate from the door window.

Nagamasa knew that kind of propaganda when he opposed Nobunaga in the first Anti Oda coalition. Nagamasa was not treated as the good guy. The western traders support the Oda because the renegade Buddhist monks caused chaos and murdered the Christians making this worst and then Mt. Hiei. Because of Mt. Hiei, he could not change his allegiance with the Asakura, but it made more hardships on himself and Oichi.

"Things were best left unresolved after my historical death. However, now that Luo and I are celebrities, I ought to talk to Rui about what I knew of his mother before permitting to move our relationship beyond. If he still wants Zhen Ji and Cao Pi to get back together, I have to back off," Zhao Yun hide his depressed face from the Japanese man behind him.

"I've gotten back together with Oichi and everyone was happy," Nagamasa said bluntly.

"That's because both of your histories together were positive. Good history, my friend," Zhao Yun returned his gaze with a passionate reaction.

"I don't know about you, but I regret leaving Oichi with so much sorrow years after Odani Castle and then Kitanosho where she died the same way as I," Nagamasa shook his head disagreeingly.

"Isn't that the Way of the Samurai?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow.

"Look, Nobunaga had disorientated the Samurai culture. I've been having second thoughts on the ways our culture been mistakenly simplified. I agree with Nobuanga about a land where we could live freely from old tradition, but I could never abide to evil, tyranny, that's my reason for rebelling. After that, Oichi lost all sense to the samurai culture, we left our daughters to resolve our deaths themselves and my first son was forced to be murdered by the very man who conceived Chacha's son," Nagamasa had never been that regretful over the legacy of the people he care about. They suffered as much as he had and he never seen it past his lifetime.

Thinking over how Nagamasa lived, Zhao Yun remember serving Gongsun Zan as a dark page in his early life. Yuan Shao's publicity stunt had turned the moral compass to his favor due to Liu Yu's death. He returned to Hebei after aiding Liu Bei into Xuzhou as a fugtive, a felon whom criminal charge was opposing Benchu despite wanting to save the Han. He was antagonized just for serving Gongsun Zan and allying with the Black Mountain Bandits made his life a living hell. It's easy to make the people believe you're on the wrong side when you have good intentions to fight for. Even Zhen Ji knew about it that time. Does he want to talk to Nagamasa about why he choose Gongsun Zan and opposed Yuan Shao?

"I never thought the people I associate with were considered worst than Cao Cao and Cao Pi," Zhao Yun said with a stoic tone.

"Oh yeah? Nobunaga is worst than Hisahide from my point of view," Nagasama scoffed.

"Hisahide, the guy who killed the Sword Shogun Yoshiteru, correct?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Hai…" Nagamasa Azai recap the villainous spider daimyo who kills his own masters for power, but nothing compares to a Daimyo who kills innocent people on holy ground.

"Beibi," Zhao Yun muttered.

Nagamasa shook his head and put his hand on Zilong's shoulder, "My friend, our hardships were fought for good intentions. It wouldn't matter who the most powerful or the winner was. Still, I regret leaving my own children and Oichi to suffer alone."

" _I didn't regret aiding Liu Bei. There's so much we both suffered to provide good intentions for the people. So, why am I still having PTSD ever since becoming a celebrity in Koei's Warriors franchise and Three Kingdoms games in general? And Zhen Ji doesn't want to be a villain anymore because of Zihuan,"_ Zhao Yun thought as he scrolls back into the sunlight wandering on his mind.

Later on, Zhen Ji walked through the hall passing by Koei employees until she met Diaochan, the true postergirl of Three Kingdoms and the covergirl in every incarnation of ROTK game series.

"It's good to see you back," Diaochan greeted.

"Of course, I arrived in time for Dynasty Warriors 9. So, our outfits have become skimpier through time…." Zhen Ji sighed.

"Tell me about it. We're the only ones who are good at handling this kind of treatment in fandom because guys couldn't get the point of how we suffered as women. I'm supposed to be fake and you're real, Lady Zhen," Diaochan crossed her arms appearing more alluring than last time with her new revealing DW 9 outfit.

"You end up as the wife of a ruthless man who doesn't care about what you think and don't like and ordered your death. Should men in 2018 give a damn about me anymore?" Zhen Ji blinked.

Diaochan bursted into laughter. She was spot on, but that's the oppose of what she represented over Zhen Ji.

"I'm just a common dancer who ended up being adopted into Wang Ling's family, Luo. This unlaw act Cao Pi done to you was of a greater political scale than my plan to make Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu kill each other over me!" Diaochan laughed.

Zhen Ji briefly took her words as humor and reminese the good part of her relationship with Cao Pi compare to the politically evil part of it.

"Anyway, what's going on at the Other's group? Is there anything of notice?" Zhen Ji asked.

Diaochan cleared her throat and explained the other woman what when on. Lu Bu became the number one most popular character in the 2017 Western Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll and it left the Others force in silence due to the lack of a Musou mode for Yuan Shao, Meng Huo, Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turbans in DW 8 XL.

"It's Lu Bu, nothing to comprehend. I could understand women in the west are attracted to a gargantuan meathead compare to an intelligence coolhead like Guo Jia in the east," Zhen Ji giggled after the sentence.

"Speaking of Fengxiao, he's going to be my love interest in Secret of Three Kingdoms," Diaochan revealed the news of her role in the newest Three Kingdoms drama.

Zhen Ji's gaze widen. She did not know there's a new Three Kingdoms drama after The Advisor's Alliance she's been following during her promotions in China.

"You and Fengxiao…?" Zhen Ji muttered.

Diaochan became worried upon the revelation on the news, "I become the girlfriend of the most popular character in the east. However, I'm also the girlfriend of the most popular character in the west. Couldn't they put anyone else besides me as Guo Jia's love interest?"

"Who else is in this Secret of Three Kingdoms drama? I assume Han's Empress Fu?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Yes, she's the main female character and Liu Xie's fictional twin brother. Unsurprisingly, Sima Yi gets a titular role again. That man is everywhere now," Diaochan sighed.

" _Empress Fu Shou HATES me because of Cao Cao and Cao Pi….."_ She thought hard on the last time she knew about the tragic Han Empress.

"Royal Concubine Dong too," Diaochan added.

" _I've never met Consort Dong. She stood by her father Dong Cheng against Cao Cao. Lost her life and the life of her unborn heir…"_ Zhen Ji felt more ache over the two royal ladies of Emperor Xian.

"And Cao Jie. She was your sister in law right?" Diaochan frowned.

"Yes, I never wanted her to be treated the same way when her brother took the throne from Xian," Zhen Ji nodded. _"Zihuan forced her to give up the Empress crown, the very clothes that Empress Fu Shou worn…."_

"You are also cast as Cao Pi's wife," Diaochan smirked.

"If it's about Emperor Xian and his twin brother, I am cast as 'the stupidly nice girlfriend of the villainous boyfriend' trope to make people think Cao Pi is a good guy. Seriously, I wanted to be the one that oppose his ambitions instead of making our relationship OTP," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"Except the plot had you getting an affair with him during the Battle of Guan Du while you're married to Yuan Xi," Diaochan unveil the plot.

"Hahahaha! He was a spoiled brat at the beginning! I wouldn't easily fall in love with him that time. What's more, he thinks about loaning money as a kid. Good Riddance, these TV writers never get why our relationship don't work in modern times! I was just a noble woman too beautiful that he wanted my body," Zhen Ji shook her head hysterically.

"Cao Pi….a lover of money?" Diaochan glared in disgust.

Zhen Ji rubbed her head in stress. She knew too much about him since he intermediately took her virginity after they met. It was a time where no matter what you wanted to do for the people, you're still a woman with a body whose job was to allure men like Cao Pi.

"If this direction towards your portrayal in this new drama offend you, you can go tell the original San Guo Ji Mi story author, Ma Boyoung," Diaochan showed Zhen Ji the picture of the Secret of Three Kingdoms author.

Zhen Ji checked out the author's picture and felt unsurprised by what kind of man he is. Male writers writing her out of making Cao Pi look cool in fiction.

"Is he a fan of Cao Pi?" Zhen Ji questioned.

Diaochan gave another look at the author and turn the page on her tablet back to the Secret of Three Kingdoms page with the story plot synopsis.

"He's more of a Sima Yi fan honestly," Diaochan shrugged.

"Hmmm…..are you going to promote this drama with Guo Jia?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Lu Bu will get angry if I did. I have no other choice, but to join Fengxiao and promote the drama together with Sima Yi, Emperor Xian," Diaochan answered.

"Can't say, I pity him. Fengxian had this coming soon. And he was dead by the time you became Cao Cao's concubine. Fortune a bitch." Zhen Ji said.

"I concur," Diaochan nodded.

" _That same goes for me and my actual death….;will I ever get more exposure in media as an early love interest to Zilong?"_ again Zhen Ji thought.

Diaochan showed Zhen Ji the actress playing as her in a still shot.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer Zhang Zhixi's version from The Advisor's Alliance. Not because I had to cut myself with a knife and trace blood on my lips vilantly to devote my false loyalty to Wei. 75 percent of my historical personality on that show was fact while the other 25 is fiction. I'm not loyalty," Zhen Ji checked out the second still with Wang Xiaomei comforting Cao Pi actor Tan Jianci. "Is this suppose to be the sweetest moment between me and Cao Pi or the most cheesiest. What on earth was Cao Pi so sad about? Not being better than Cao Zhi again?"

"I think so, since Cao Zhi in the drama. I'm under a different name right now," Diaochan scrolled the page to the remaining cast of characters in Secret of Three Kingdoms.

"Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Yang Xiu, Yang Biao, Kong Rong…he doesn't like me either because of Cao Cao and Cao Pi. Man Chong in it too. Looks like the ministers once again take the center stage along with women like myself and today's generation of women want more female warriors," Zhen Ji could not be happy with this type of Three Kingdoms play.

"It's suppose to be a romance drama," Diaochan explained.

"The one thing romantic about Cao Pi and I was that most females wanted a relationship with the powerful man who could make you the Empress of China. I never thought such a thing when I abide my sin as a prisoner of his sexual satisfactions and then get killed. I have rant this depiction over and over. But, hardly anyone believed that I don't want to be an Empress of Evil," Zhen Ji blunted stared at Diaochan after that.

"…."

"Ji, tell me the truth?" Diaochan demanded.

"About my relationship with Cao Pi? Did I truly loved such a spoiled brat?" Zhen Ji crossed her arms annoyed.

"We could never have any control over our lives as women, so yes, I demand the truth," Diaochan refuted.

"I was murdered….that's your answer," Zhen Ji coldly put it.

Diaochan thought deeply by the implying irony over her death. So it was a forced relationship, nothing more, nothing less. But, why all the saturations on Three Kingdoms media?

"Dynasty Warriors beg to differ," Diaochan raised both of her hands up.

"He always complain about Cao Zhi, ruin Zijian's friends to secure his position as heir. Zihuan kept himself out of trouble by not making mistakes, but I've seen through the lies. Dynasty Warriors, he was better than Cao Zhi in every trait and threaten Zhi to do a larger text of words. That's the opposite of the Sanada brothers brotherly love. Zihuan is a selfish jerk with Zijian. My relationship with Cao Zhi was cordial, not because I don't like him. Heavens, what is it I can't like a sweet boy Lady Bian loved as much as she loved all of Cao Cao's children?! But the guy was alone and mistreated. His wife was murdered because of my unfair favoritism from Cao Cao! I hated the way it went!" Zhen Ji shouted.

Diaochan was taken aback by the darker tone of Zhen Ji's voice, "Alright, alright! I get it little sister! Everything was forced upon you, unwanted to be exact…"

"You were curious. The deeper you study about my relationship with Cao Pi, the more you knew he had no business violating my moral piety. A sheep can't linger with a wolf too long," Zhen Ji stated.

" _Heaven's I shouldn't have gotten myself into a debate with Lady Zhen just like in ROTK 13"_ Diaochan thought.

The two remain on a brief silence before Zhen Ji decided it's time to make her leave towards the Shu group and wait for Zhao Yun to return. She lost a small portion of interests in Secret of Three Kingdoms. They want to fantasize her relationship with Cao Pi, by making it scandalous, so be it?

"Having me fall in love with that spoil brat is the biggest joke about me. No one going to find me sympathetic there and it doesn't change the fact that Lady Guo exist. There were several concubines of Zihuan. One got thrown out and I've tried to warn him. Persuade him to do the right thing. I've been acting like an older sister to him for almost sixteen years of our marriage historically. I haven't proceeded to show affection towards Yuan Xi on my five years of marriage compare to the spoiled brat's sexual needs because of that damn war! The people were suffering for so long by the ambitions of men! I knew people like Liu Bei and Cao Cao wanted to fight for the whole world, but couldn't comprehend the people's needs. I wanted to do something, but someone asked for my body and it's….oh, lets move on from that, Diao. I must head for the Shu group right now," Zhen Ji excused herself from the agony conversation about her relationship with Cao Pi.

"What else can I know about your relationship with Cao Pi?" Diaochan tapped her chin puzzled.

She didn't answer as she slowly Passover Diaochan and left the hall leaving Diaochan by herself…and the eavesdropping Ma Yunlu.

Minutes later…

"I don't know why such a popular novel becomes a TV drama this year. Do they like the idea of Emperor Xian having a twin brother? Having me fall in love with Cao Pi during the Battle of Guan Du? Falling in love with Cao Pi during the Battle of Guan Du….am I truly that stupid to be the one to commit adultery instead of the historical opposite? Gosh…." Zhen Ji said herself.

Everything about Cao Pi is about Lady Zhen. Everything about Cao Cao is about Lady Zhen. Everything about Emperor Xian's abdication is about Lady Zhen. Why can't they find other ideas and roles for her in medias, she thought. People want the truth. What kind of truth they want to know? Cao Rui being Yuan Xi's son? She didn't have intercourse with him and Yuan Xi was a selfless man just like Zilong. Cao Pi was an entirely different person from Yuan Xi and the majority still don't get it! She hates the misconception! She hates the way they tried to 'fix' the relationship! She…

"AGH!" Zhen Ji felt a hard kick in the abdomen sending her clashing against the wall.

The person who kicked her hard was the same woman that followed her now pointed her spear towards the fallen flower.

"Your supposed 'tragic' death was the biggest lie! You had it, Lady Zhen! I believe you loved the guy because you desired temptation! They gave you everything…and my family loss so much! Just like the Yuan clan!" Ma Yunlu place her boot on Zhen Ji's face slowly intensified the pain on her cheekbone.

"Ugggh…!" Zhen Ji struggled to get back into her senses from the pain of the wall's force.

"That's right…you loved what you had. The palace life, the children, all those jewelries and other extravant garbage for the price of my families deaths, the homes burnt and loss by Cao Cao, the honor and dignity of Xi Liang! Now you want your venomous temptation at the heart of a hero like Zhao Zilong, the heart of ShuHan!" Ma Yunlu snarled.

Looking horrified by her words, Zhen Ji struggled to speak, but Ma Yunlu's foot was still on her face. What happened to Ma Yunlu?

"I don't see why you deserve sympathy. A whore like yourself should stay rotten, disregarded to woman's society for your filthy temptation. The records claiming you as a wise woman, that's bull! If you were wise, you wouldn't have let all that temptation incite Cao Cao's son! You deserved to die because you were the definition of a liability! Just that filthy body and your temptation was the reason why you are evil!" Ma Yunlu released her foot and then thrust it against Zhen Ji's gut.

"Oof!"

"That's for my family! We struggled to understand why we lost them! Cao Cao wanted to control everything by force and what crime do we get for my brother refusing to join that selfish bastard you considered as a father who loved you so much that he killed those who talk down on your beauty like what happened to Cao Zhi's wife right?!" Ma Yunlu cocked her spear near Zhen Ji's forehead.

"N..no..you got it wrong…" Zhen Ji weakly struggled to speak.

"You know what's wrong, Zhen Ji? You getting sympathy. Do you truly deserve redeeming because you're…what did those bastards praise you as again? Virtuous?! Is that still a lie?" Ma Yunlu grimaced.

Zhen Ji slowly shot her sadden glance at Ma Yunlu. She knew too many people have suffered under the Cao family. How could she not ignore the turmoil since she was a child?

"You'd make fun of my family's death for opposing the Hero of Chaos. People wouldn't dare talk down on you the same way they wouldn't dare talk over Cao Cao. You are just as terrifying to the people as Cao Cao with your venomous temptation. Mark my words, Lady Zhen…" Ma Yunlu wrathfully uttered.

* * *

Sun Shangxiang gave a hard look at Ma Yunlu.

Sun Shangxiang: Are you suppose to be my clone?

Ma Yunlu: I thought I was originally created to be…I really don't know anymore cause of my popularity in other games outside of Koei's ROTK.

Sun Shangxiang: I'm still being portrayed cute since DW 6….

Ma Yunlu: I'm sorry to hear that again. How about a duel?

Sun Shangxiang: Seriously? You're OP in ROTK 13 compare to me and Zhu Rong. Both of us were the original warrior women in the Guanzhong novel….

Ma Yunlu: I'm getting too much love over being created as 'Zhao Yun's wife'…

Zhu Rong: So this is the strongest woman in three kingdoms now, Shangxiang?

Sun Shangxiang:…

Ma Yunlu: Erm, I don't have the honor to declare myself that.

Ma Chao shows up.

Ma Chao: Yunlu, did Zhao Yun accept your marriage yet?

Ma Yunlu: no…

Ma Chao: That closet douchbag! How long is he going to turn down the offer!

Sun Shangxiang: What's so romantic about Zhao Yun? He's bland just like Liu Bei! There aren't any men that respect me in Shu because I like to hold a sword and fight!

Zhu Rong: Say the gal who doesn't do anything after the marriage.

Sun Shangxiang: Don't make me hurt you ape!

Zhu Rong: Hey what did I tell you about calling me ape, you cat!

Sun Shangxiang: Cat!? You dare utter me lowly? I'm a tiger, rawr!

The two ladies clashed.

Ma Yunlu: I wonder if this is their usual rivalry throughout the series?


	3. Fact or Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own them. SNK owns Mai Shiranui.

A/N: 36strategies feature Ma Yunlu and she had a relationship chart with Zhen Ji. Another game includes her and both ladies retain the mutual acquaintances despite little explanation. They're both tragic ladies, but one is the fiction. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji are still in their King of Glory costumes.

Chapter 3: Fact or Fiction

* * *

 _Moments ago…._

Zhao Yun was reeling over the good news of Oichi's pregnancy and Nagamasa's plans to revive the Azai hereditary. It makes him so happy to see one of his Sengoku friends in a prominence position.

He will visit Oichi with Zhen Ji as soon as he's ready. Right now, Dynasty Warriors 9 promotions starts today. He came back to this…hell just for the newest installment of the Warriors franchise. Koei had not heed his urge to replace him in the cover and yet they're still dragging him into the cover for sales….

"Dynasty Warriors can sell without me being on the cover five times in a row. I'm not supportive of their current story arc with Shu and even my lady isn't happy with it the same way. So why don't the producers listen to us for once, I wonder," Zhao Yun thought.

He continue walking through the Koei building alittle tense on his mindset. His popularity rank on both the Eastern and Western polls is not a concern for his celebrity position. He knows why people loved him, but didn't know the real truth how he suffered for decades of the people's agony and the absence of authority over the Han by the Cao regime. There's also the ignorant of those who misunderstand Gongsun Zan and what his early life during Bogu and Benchu's quelling in North China went.

Of course, Koei didn't talk about that part of the story being in his storyline on the next game. It's all about the Cao and Sima family, Lu Bu and Diao Chan, the Oath brothers and Zhuge Liang, and of course the Sun family. Who is he compare to them?

Samurai Warriors focus Oda, Toyotomi and Tokugawa, the Sanadas, the Mori, Shingen and Kenshin, along with Date Masamune who is the rival of Sanada Nobushige. But what impress him more was the hardships of Nagamasa Azai and his clan from Kinai. He hope the next Samurai Warriors give a more detailed description about his struggles replacing his incompetent father and the rise of Nobunaga.

Sengoku covers a lot of people, yet his history was 1,800 years of questions and debating. Can't blame his era for not having a clear winner besides the fact that the Sima clan originate with Wei. However, there is more about him. But, what is the true history of Zhao Zilong? What is the true history of the Fall of Later Han? Does the truth matter? There were so many fictional characters being made up in Three Kingdoms media and the evidence of the era was left with a lot of inconsistencies. So, does that all matter?

He asked himself again, does his history even matter anymore if the fun of exploring him deeper no longer relevant?

 _Now…_

"I was my grandmother's favorite grandchild because I attribute her beauty and vigor. When I was a child, I learned to ride a horse as our clan's pride and ancestry despite not many women of nobility could afford to ride a horse as they were restricted to carriages. Do you know what the Qiang had suffered under the Han, Lady Zhen?" Ma Yunlu shot the question at the struggling woman who was on the floor in confusion.

Zhen Ji denied with a grim glance, "Honestly, I have no idea! I got the impression that they were just barbarians!"

Ma Yunlu scoffed, "Ha! That's so simple coming from someone who is suppose to be a wise woman! Of course, only the Han people called them barbarians. They're in fact native cousins of the west and the old Persian ethnicity. What they are now are Tibetan people. They are a mixed race, Lady Zhen. Do you have any idea why interracial exist in Ancient China?"

"I….was aware of its existence. Cai Yan had children from Xiongnu before. Yunlu, why are you doing this? What have I done to get you to assault me like this!?" Zhen Ji demanded.

"You dare to spit on my clan's dignity and have your shameless presence to Zilong, Lady Zhen! I should have known your virtue was nothing, but one big lie," Ma Yunlu lifted her foot off on Zhen Ji's shoulder and drops it hard on her back, stomping her.

"Ahh!"

"That's for Ma Xiu and Tie! They were faithful brothers to my father Ma Teng! Is it funny that Cao Cao executed them injustly over my brother refusing to serve that tyrannical bastard and rebel, Lady Zhen?!" Ma Yunlu shouted.

Zhen Ji didn't answer, but the pain of being blamed over another tragic had her eyes swollen with sorrow. She wanted to tell Yunlu the true about her involvement during Ma Chao's vengeful uprising.

"If you think it is, then I found your death hilarious! So shameful, pitiful, and over dramatic! How people feel sorry about you made me sick to the stomach! I had my kin killed by Cao Cao's so called law and order!" Ma Yunlu's foot is still on Zhen Ji's back as the latter woman's voice mummer incoherent words.

"I…I..didn't know the execution was forced! It was not my business, Yunlu! I was at Bian's quarters when I heard she was gravely ill! She was all I had to continue living!"

Zhen Ji's explanation over her own story behind the Death of Ma Teng and the Battle of Tong Gate was hardly her opinion over the incident relate to Ma Chao's rebellion.

"For someone who's so faithful to two entirely different families, you don't care how corrupted your in laws truly are, Lady Zhen! My instinct over your personality was exactly what pisses me off! I took you for a good person because Zhao Yun heard about you before, but it's so hard to believe because you became Cao Pi's wife. So ask yourself this, do you deserve Zilong!? If you truly care more about your virtuous image over whatever bad things Cao Cao had done, then tell me you didn't make fun of my father's death that time!" The vengeful woman let her foot off of the other woman's back and stood a few inches away to allow Zhen Ji to struggle on her feet.

Zhen Ji got up a few minutes after rubbing her shoulder from the pain of the impact she took against the wall earlier. She could hardly stand up straight because of the damage she took from the impact of the wall. Her mind was on what has gotten into Yunlu. They were fine years ago and then the moment she and Zilong started to date after her divorce, Ma Yunlu respect their feelings for each other.

"Yunlu, who told you I made fun of your father and brothers deaths?" Zhen Ji said with a worried expression. Her voice became soft over her sympathy towards Yunlu's family.

"It's true isn't it?" Ma Yunlu scowled.

Zhen Ji shook her head violently, "No! That's absurd! If that were in the script of my story in Dynasty Warriors 9, I'd feel terrible and break character…You have to believe me, Yunlu. I had no idea how bad it turned out! Though, I do worry what your brother would do if he threaten my live over the lives of his father and brothers! I had lost people I care about…."

"I don't give a damn who you lost! And you only gain so much for the price of the blood your father in law spilled! It's hard to take your answer for grant because of so much my clan had lost before we met Liu Bei!" Ma Yunlu retorted.

The armored woman raised her spear as Zhen Ji's eyes locked on the merciless fury of her opposite attraction. Those eyes of hate meet the eyes of sorrow.

"I don't care what happens to me, Yunlu. But…you're making this a grave mistake! I beg you to trust me with my truthful words, not as formerly the in law of Cao Cao, but a virtuous woman like yourself! This rage isn't you and Zilong will not be happy when he finds out you're threaten me unjustly over the death of your family!" Zhen Ji's honest words were trying to reach Yunlu's rage.

"We'll see about that…'Goddess of love'," She strikes her spear against the wall inches from Zhen Ji's left ear.

….

Zhen Ji did not shut her eyes as they're still locked on Ma Yunlu's and the power of the spear left a hole on the wall. Zhen Ji did not let her fear of death affect her firm still. There was no fear and just pale saddness. The proud, dignified Lady Zhen was decrease into the sad and lonely woman.

"Whatever Cao Cao had done to your family, I'm sorry Ma Yunlu. I have no power over such an incident," she lauded.

"What a load of crap! You're happy your mother in law remained alive while my father and brothers were left to rot in hell!" Ma Yunlu once again srikes her spear at Zhen Ji, this time to the right.

Before the tip of the spear meets the rough white paint of the wall's cremate, a man's hand had its grip on it. Both women recognize who's hand it is.

"What is the meaning of this, Yunlu…" Zhao Yun dreadful face stabbed at the shock expression upon the once anger and provoked female turned into a terrified fool.

"Zilong….I didn't know you were coming!" Ma Yunlu backed away from him as he checked on Zhen Ji while slowly turn his eyes back on her.

He came back just to find Luo humiliated again this time by the very woman who fell in love with him during his time at Yizhou. She was not someone from Hebei, but a person of interest from Mengqi.

"I asked you a question, Yunlu! Explain yourself!" Zhao Yun uttered.

"I…she…she made fun of the death of my father and used her relationship with you to get back at Zihuan! And…" she was stopped by Zhao Yun's rebuke.

"She was never that kind of person….!" Zhao Yun scowled.

"Yun, I think someone told her that I would make fun of their deaths…" Zhen Ji winced.

Before he could respond, Ma Yunlu kneed to the ground tembling. So, Zhao Yun made his first assumption, "Your brother put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No! It wasn't him! I was told by that woman!" She quickly react.

Zhen Ji knew it could be one person who sworn to ruin her again, "Guo..."

Zhao Yun couldn't believe the whole incident was orchestrated by a woman and it had to do with women. However, this has pushed his patience with Mengqi, with Kongming and the rest of ShuHan.

"Make a land of benevolence! It includes killing good people when you don't consider them good people for getting in bed with evil! HAHAHAAHAHAHH! That got to be the greatest jab Kongming could ever imply on my relationship with Luo!" Zhao Yun laughed harder leaving the two woman looking distraught over the ruckus.

"Zilong….." Zhen Ji turns to see Ma Yunlu looking pale over her mistake.

"I live a lie for swearing my allegiance to Xuande because I don't believe everyone not from Shu are evil, including you my lady! HAHAAHAH!" Zhao Yun's hysterical laughter made it even more uncomfortable for the two women.

"Zilong….please, you were not to blame over this! Cao Cao had their father executed unjustly while I was rushing to Bian's ill bed during the Battle of Tong Gate! I had no idea it went out of control and made her brother go mad!" Zhen Ji said.

Zhao Yun slowly came back to his sense and stares at Zhen Ji a moment, "He went mad over it because he couldn't think…"

A slight pause changed the mood of the atmosphere in the hall.

"But, it's true. My brother had a hard time over what he had done that got Cao Cao to put them to death. Still it's no excuse to abusing the authority of the Han court!" Ma Yunlu plead her case over the order.

"That's the whole point as to why your brother ended up getting redeemed in the media and yet Zhen Ji gets involve in it," Zhao Yun sighed.

"…" Ma Yunlu escaped her eyes from him and turns away with her arms embrace. She was wrong to blame Zhen due to her relations with the Cao family.

Zhao Yun began to walk out of the scene and head for the Shu group. It's time he finally decided to put the people he count on for years on their place.

"It's not my brother!" Ma Yunlu shouted.

He stopped shortly to respond, "I know, but it doesn't matter anymore. Luo, go to the Other's group and I'll be there later after I pay Kongming a 'nice' visit. You should go with her too Yunlu to reflect on your blind rage. You know better to take your brother's bad example, understand?"

He's saying this as his way of disappointment on Ma Yunlu. She's better than that by his own words. But, why does she still relay on her brother's ideal.

"She was just as much of a victim over her brother's misguidance than anyone. Yet, she's a fictional character. Why was she created?" Zhao Yun thought on Ma Yunlu.

He soon left the two in an awkward silence as he gone to meet the Shu group alone. Zhen Ji fell the pain on her back had been lessened.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't expect Yun to be very upset about it…," Ma Yunlu apologized.

Zhen Ji soon fell radiate by her apology, "He understands both of our hardships. This extends to the many people who suffered from wars."

"Why….? Why did my father have to die?" Ma Yunlu closed her eyes remembering the time 1,800 years ago.

"The one critical issue was Cao Cao's abuse of power. Your father choose to join him, but Cao Cao wants to put your brother's actions as a fault of displayed treachery. It's the same way how Cao Pi got to Cao Cao and spoke to him about one of the Jian An scholars not bowing to me. I wasn't mad about it, but those two made it worst with their abuse of power. It's power they sought to make their points over right or wrong. I truly had nothing to do with their selfish actions. It doesn't do good with my virtue, Yunlu," Zhen Ji gave her constructive explanation.

Ma Yunlu shook her head by the frustration over the order.

"If Ma Teng plotted to scheme over Cao Cao, it pays a heavy price. Cao Cao is terrifying. More terrifying than how your brother ended up after Tong Gate. However, it's obsolete to put me on the blame because of my relation by marriage. Once again, I'm sorry," Zhen Ji said.

Ma Yunlu still couldn't accept the fact that her father was executed along with her brothers by law. It's bull to her, and it's still is today.

"I wonder what would happen if your brother didn't act up? I only knew he rebelled," Zhen Ji sighed.

"He choose to aid a local tribe instead of being Cao Cao's pawn! It's not rebellion from my point of view! Those bastards don't understand the local tribe's fear over Cao Cao's expansion!" Ma Yunlu's anger doesn't change about the Cao family.

"She was really created to be the 'perfect wife' for Zilong, but her anger over her father's death is concerning…." Zhen Ji thought.

"They still didn't solve the Qiang problem and act all high and mighty, abuse the mixed ethics, the list goes on. No wonder the tribes took over North China a century later…" Ma Yunlu said.

"And even my clan ended up in obscurity during Jin dynasty…" Zhen Ji thought.

"Lady Guo wanted me to despise you, but you're not at all treacherous like other women from Wei. I should have seen through her manipulation…" Ma Yunlu clinches her fist imagining how she'll deal with Lady Guo.

"Of course not, Lady Ma. And technically, I'm a Han woman. I'll be visiting the Wei group later to deal with Guo Wang. You should spend more time with me to get to know me better," Zhen Ji said as she finally recovered completely from the previous altercation.

Ma Yunlu sheath her spear and crossed her arms. She appears just like her brother, but less angered. The incident between them subsided and it's time Zhen Ji goes to the Other's group.

"I want to go with him and settle the matter together, but my appearance will only make things worse. Consequentially, I'm being hated over the actions of Cao Cao and Cao Pi in Shu group. But, it's just Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao who don't like me," Zhen Ji shrugged.

"You're really a virtuous woman. The first time I heard about you was how you ended up as Cao Pi's wife and saw you bearing his child," Ma Yunlu said.

"That was when your father decided to aid Cao Cao against the Yuans apparently…" Zhen Ji frowned.

"….."

"There were several people associated with Shu that were responsible for having me end up with Cao Pi," Zhen Ji sadly stated.

"And Zhao Yun…?" Ma Yunlu questioned.

"He was going to help Liu Bei rebuild his army in Jingzhou, thus that's when Bowangpo happened. Sigh….I wish I was his wife in history. There's no way my mother would want to see me married to a true hero," Zhen Ji scrolled around to the direction where Zhao Yun had left.

"Ugh…we shouldn't have helped Cao Cao…" Ma Yunlu groaned.

"Everything was out of control. Yuan Shao should never have loss at Guandu," Zhen Ji shrugged.

At the Shu group, Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng were in an argument while Wei Yan started mocking Jiang Wei, Ma Su, and Li Yan over their failures to impress their dear 'prime minister'. Liu Bei had to deal with this historical revelation every hour and he often mutter to himself over being a mediocre leader with so many flaws. Nevertheless, he knew his limitations and couldn't have made it without the men who believe in him.

"Look at three of Zhuge Liang's favorites! Look at them now as they let their prime minster down and failed their expectations on the Shu court! So much for restoring the Han Dynasty!" Wei Yan jeered.

"We know, Wenchang….and I'm sorry about killing you. You got to let it go," Ma Dai frowned. Ma Dai been taking Wei Yan's side since the commotion started.

"Yeah yeah, take it to the writers at Koei who are still deconstructing me as a retard. And you, are you still going to act all badass knowing you're the guy who has done the worst kind of shit?" Wei Yan called out on Ma Chao who was leading on the wall.

"I don't care as long as my enmity with the Cao family is still relevant," Ma Chao was getting bored of standing here waiting for 'that guy' to be here.

The word Cao had everyone, but Fa Zheng and Wei Yan grunted. They're the group that were known to oppose the Cao regime historical which makes them the rebels. Aside from Cao relative Lady Xiahou, they're all gathered for the return of their one and only Shu group leader, Zhao Yun.

"Wei group are still celebrating since last year's popularity poll and here we're waiting for the most popular character in Shu to return. How shall we celebrate big brother, Bogong?" Wang Ping whispered at Zhang Yi.

"Nothing. He doesn't pay attention to the popularity contest," Zhang Yi said bluntly.

"But, he's still so popular. Sometimes, it worries me why he doesn't pay attention at all…." Wang Ping crossed his arms as the two continue watching the commotion in Shu group.

Zhang Yi turns to the Five most focused characters in story, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao. They're the answer to it.

"Just be proud of him, Zijun. His example is the reason why he's still The Hero. I couldn't imagine anyone else that shares that same example in here. And I will honor it proudly as a Shu officer," Zhang Yi scanned every other person that plays a larger role in story, Xingcai and her mother were having a conversation that is about becoming a non playable character. It's not surprising she and Zhou Cang are the two new Shu adds, but they're about the bulk of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's storylines.

Xingcai been telling her mother about taking half of her sister's role while she demands a balance on her story with Liu Shan as an adult and Guan Ping as a teen. Half of her characterization been changed from DW 5 and would like to retrieve the other part of her character back in the games.

"Even thought, I was already betrothed to Liu Shan when he was a baby, however, I have my own feelings for someone else that also needed to be addressed. Mother if you could take the role as the voice of reason over my father's greed, then viewers will know that my marriage to Liu Shan was not of personal feelings, but a political choice from Zhuge Liang. They made me biased over Shan…" Xingcai told her mother.

Lady Xiahou was a red herring among the new adds and it doesn't stop her from coming here, "Yide only wanted what's best for himself and I understand why you want a real relationship instead of a political one. My relationship with your father wasn't natural to be honest, so I'm sure you and Guan Ping are better, so I'm always on your side."

As everyone made their quells with each other in the Shu group, they didn't notice Zhao Yun coming unannounced. He only had eyes on two people who were supposed to be his 'greatest' friends. They were supposed to be a trinity, but in reality, they're just three people with opposite motivations over Restoring the Han Dynasty. It ended with two of them turning their backs on him during the Yiling drama. He did not want to refer to it as 'turning their backs', but more like they insulted his loyal dedication and righteousness with selfishness and abuse of power.

"So tell me Kongming, how does it feel to be exposed by your own haters when they claim you were a fraud?" Zhao Yun's bold voice bought the entire roster's attention to a halt.

"Zilong, it's great to see you back. Erm…may I ask what did you mean by a fraud?" Zhuge Liang slowly lowered his tone on the last word.

Ma Su and Jiang Wei felt insulted by that claim. Who dare to call the greatest mind under heaven a fraud?

"I'll find the infidel that called the prime minister by such rubbish!" Ma Su angrily festered.

"That's low, Zilong…" Yueying look horrified by the term.

"Yes a fraud. Want me to tip you on the person calling you that, Kongming? You didn't expect your haters to be viciously verbal and cruel because you make the biggest mistakes during your campaigns," Zhao Yun said.

Zhuge Liang couldn't believe the man he trusted the most would tell him that directly. All of suddenly, everyone were in a cloudy mood as their returning leader is talking directly to Zhuge Liang on a serious attitude.

"Zilong, why would I be a fraud?" Zhuge Liang asked seriously.

"Why? Because Koei paid you? Because Luo Guanzhong paid you? Because the Ming scholars paid you to be the Greatest Man Who Ever Lived in Three Kingdoms? They all paid you to be the end all be all of talented people in a dying empire we sought to save despite the severe consequence on opposing the Imperial Army Cao Cao led!" Zhao Yun never had shouted to Zhuge Liang in a provocate matter.

"Zilong, is this about Yiling again?" Liu Bei asked.

"What about saving those people at Zhongshan a long long time ago, 'my lord'?! I've had a clear memory of knowing that event happened during the Great Rebellion as a 15 year old! My lady…was also the victim of the Turbans assault during that time as a little girl…" Zhao Yun glared at Liu Bei as the man he once considered his friend.

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi exchanged looks, "Did something happen to Big Sister?"

* * *

Zhen Ji, Fan Yufeng, and Ma Yunlu are enjoying a play through from ROTK 13.

Fan Yufeng: It never occur into my mind to be his wife and now the three of us are wives of Zhao Yun in this game.

Ma Yunlu: It wasn't easy right?

Zhen Ji: Considering the three of us are on different places. First, he'd wed me as the first wife and then you as the 2nd wife Yufeng.

Ma Yunlu: So I have to be the last because I'm so far away from mainland.

Zhen Ji: Exactly. We're three women with different backgrounds Though, mine were slightly exaggerated just to make my empress ties look good. That's my son's doing.

Ma Yunlu: If only I were a real person….

Fan Yufeng: I'm just an extra….

Zhen Ji: I wasn't a footnote…


	4. On Hiatus

On Hiatus

* * *

The celebrity drama has been put on indefinite hold till a later date. That did not change Zhao Yun's current behavior as of next chapter's skit.

"Are you really going to do this, Zilong? I arrive here before the schism is going to happen in the next chapter," Deng Zhi spoked curiously.

Wei Yan who was leading against the wall with his arms crossed spoke for Zilong, "He is going to do this, Bomiao. I'm sick of having to endure this direction for over 15 years since my debut in Dynasty Warriors 3. Being the mentally retarded barbarian that makes Yang Yi proud to frame me, it sucks! The whole meta was because of Zhuge Liang! Now the fandom is a mess over Dynasty Warriors 9!"

"…." Zhao Yun appeared stoic and gloomy as Wei Yan continues to rant over the same issues.

"Zijun and I had just gotten our debut in Musou Blast before the game was shutdown. Things haven't improved with Zilong's story after we got axed from being in main game. The rest of the story focus entirely on Jiang Wei and his obsession with being Zhuge Liang's 'Chosen One'," Zhang Yi and Wang Ping were standing on the right side of the wall.

"At least, I got some spotlight as a npc in 9, yet I don't recall being a Cao Cao fan while Xu Huang's army abandoned me," Wang Ping glared.

Wei Yan, Deng Zhi, Zhang Yi and Wang Ping turn their gaze at their soon to be ex Shu group leader. Who in exchange continue to look frustrated in side and stoic outside. After the Ma Yunlu incident, he doesn't feel like continuing to play the role as posterboy. He never wanted the posterboy status the first place since the Guanzhong novel doesn't focus on him.

Aside from five ShuHan officers, there's one CaoWei. The woman who is dating him, Zhen Ji. She recently feels the same way about her portrayal, but unlike Zhao Yun, she takes it as a parody while, she's sick of Cao Pi.

"Ma Yunlu has apologized over and over, Zilong. She is like her brother, overly sensitive on her family's death and I'm the least person in the Wei group to be corrupt and ruthless in real life. My only flaw is being too beautiful…" Zhen Ji sighed.

Zhao Yun sudden spoke, "I've spent four decades since the first ROTK game as a guy who is only good at saving a baby, while Liu Bei had half the credit on the record that was entirely my influence. I choose to help Liu Bei oppose Cao Cao and yet he urges me to return to Yuan Shao and save Hebei from becoming Cao Pi's playground and while I refused to go back, look how the Battle of Guan Du turned her life into." Zhao Yun points at Zhen Ji who shot a frowned face.

Zhen Ji could not deny the outcome as that war had a lot to do with her life. Wei Yan remembers how Liu Biao barely took the initiative to attack Cao Cao from behind. Zhang Yi had just succeeded his father while Liu Zhang continue to screw over his father's domain and a civil war with Zhang Lu.

Deng Zhi had moved from Jing to Yi, but if he stayed, he could have been more known in Liu Bei's army, rather than just a confidante to Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun. All this happened during Battle of Guan Du.

"Cao Cao was still cornered with the best talent he acquired, Zilong. Liu Bei was in no position to change the outcome," Deng Zhi then swift his attention at the woman. "You were also in no position to prevent Lady Zhen's tragedy. After Gongsun Zan executed Liu Yu, nobody believed you were on the right side of the moral high ground."

"No shit, Yuan Shao was considered a savior of order and peace in Hebei even if he gets a pass for robbing Han Fu," Wei Yan scoffed.

Zhen Ji knew everything about Yuan Shao's reputation as Hebei's overlord as she spoke her thoughts about it, "It's not exactly how my story started in history. I start as a wife of Yuan Xi and not my very own person before marriage in DW 9. I was shy enough to be on the Yuan Shao's side because I'm a noble girl. Most of the Jizhou gentry supported Yuan Shao because of Liu Yu's death…."

"I exposed the people North Ji to side with Gongsun Zan, but that wasn't how the games introduce me. I'm still a guy who is chasing Liu Bei for his attention. I mean, Xuande was like the only person who agreed with me and shared how I felt about the conflict after the coalition. Does it look like I wanted to join Liu Bei because it's the 'good guy' force?!" Zhao Yun's last sentence rose his voice louder.

"Shu been more like everybody joined to worship Zhuge Liang as a god….." Wei Yan said.

"And we still get hated…" Wang Ping added.

"If Zilong continues to be the posterboy while the Shu storyline promotes this whole 'Land of Benevolence' nonsense, it makes his history hard to understand because there are good people in Wei and Wu," Zhang Yi told Deng Zhi.

"Like Deng Ai…." Wang Ping nodded.

Deng Zhi was aware of Deng Ai's exploits, but his celebrity status was akin to Zilong's due to the novel. He couldn't imagine Zilong a hated historical figure.

"This schism between you, Kongming and Lord Liu Bei is going to bring a lot of heat over fans of the current direction," Deng Zhi said as he rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Then let's bring over the heat, because I don't even know who my true fans are who sees the reality I suffered under Liu Bei! I was just a guy who wants to save his majesty and the people of Han. But things became more divided after Yiling!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"I think the fandom is divided after the latest game, Zilong," Zhen Ji shrugged.

"Hahaha, I can't wait till Omega Force admits they're running out of ideas while Koei continue to milk our current personalities like this!" Wei Yan snickered.

"No matter what the haters say, sir. I'm still on your side," Zhang Yi said. Assuring his support is unanimous as are Wang Ping's.

And so, our next chapter of Koei's Bane 2 will be out late.

Yuan Shao shows up with popcorn joined by fellow Yuan faction officers and Other group.


End file.
